


Another one

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: It feels like Naruto collects people sometimes and he is not saying he does but if he did, maybe he has a type. Still he really needed some downtime with the person who understands him the most.





	Another one

Sometimes what Naruto needed was quiet, sometimes he needed not music, drink, chaos and the feel of hands on the skin. Sometimes he just needed contact. To be close to someone, cuddling if you will. Sometimes that was what he needed. He might have a vast array of ‘friends’ willing to welcome him to their beds at the drop of a hat with his amount of issues and problems but they expected physical release in return.

Nothing wrong with that it just made them the wrong people to turn to when he just needed someone to be close to. When he was vulnerable. So at times like that when Mimi was willing they rested together. Nothing like what the tabloids speculated or others thought.

Just him and her, them together on the bed they sometimes shared in the place all their own. Where the sheets smelt like them and no one else. With him resting on her listening to her heart beat as he drifted in and out of consciousness. That was what he needed.

“The girls really like Sasuke.” Mimi spoke up, Naruto grunted in reply. “I like him too.” Naruto sighed and turned his head slowly, his eyes fixed on her brown hair that dangled close. “Should we create a contingency plan that involves him?”

“I miss your hair being black.” He sulked instead on answering.

“You know I dye it every six weeks.” Mimi sounded amused. “I’ll have it rest sometime but in six weeks I’m turning it to a light green.” Naruto sulked and turned his head. “You didn’t answer the question. He’s important isn’t he?”

“You know he is. He reminds me of the past.” He said softly. Mimi’s hands gently touched his shoulders and he sighed. “Just he has a chance at a much better ending than me.” He turned to look up at her craning his neck to do so. “I wouldn’t change anything but we know how fucked up everything is Mimi.”

“I know.” Of course she did, she was one of two people living that knew the whole story, not like his therapist would be saying anything anyway. “Are you going to tell him the story?”

Good question. “Yeah, he wants to know.” Naruto murmured. “Sasuke wants to know everything and I’ve been bringing him into our world. Slowly of course and there are some things he is better off not knowing but I’ll tell him the story.” He slowly pulled away from her so he could sit back facing her. “But not your parts, that’s your business.”

“There are parts of your story that mixes with mine.” She pointed out softly.

Naruto nodded his gaze on the small ducks on her nightshirt that glowed with the nightlights in the room. “But that’s our story and I can’t or shouldn’t tell it without you. It is up to you if you share or not. I’ll respect that.”

The smile that curled her lips. He would never get enough of seeing her happy, seeing her secure, seeing her free and he would burn anything that tried to take her happiness away, even if it was himself. “So we should make a contingency plan for him.”

She just did not give up did she? Naruto chuckled before he settled back down his ears picking up the sound of her heartbeat. “Yeah, he’s one of us now minus the fuckload of problems and we gotta look out for our own.”

“He is going to need us.” She sounded smug, it was cute.

“Yeah.” Naruto smiled. “He keeps hanging with Deidara and Hidan and the rest of us he is going to need an out. By the time he hears everything about me, about us he is going to need an out because he is becoming one of us better than I had hoped.”

“You thought he would be on the sidelines using you, using us to heal. But he is a better friend than you thought that you had.” She said as she trailed a finger over his chest. “He’s good for you but not like that.”

“At least you understand.” He told her. “He’s good for me, helping him being with him is good for me. Sasuke is good for me.”

“He’s like me.” Her words were heavy and he quickly seized her hand to press kisses to the lax fingers.

“He’s good for me like how you are good for me but I don’t need him like that and while I need the both of you I don’t need him like that. What we have is different to what Sasuke and I have, what I want from Sasuke. You’re my life Mimi. My guard, my general and the woman who knows it all. If I hadn’t met you that day I don’t know if I would have had the strength to come this far.”

“That isn’t true.” Her fingers slipped out his grip and she trailed them up to his neck and tapped on his nose. “You always had the ability to move on and become stronger. You just wouldn’t be taking care of yourself. Similar to now.”

Sometimes she just would not let go. “I listen to you don’t I? I can’t help that the world doesn’t stop still for me. Things will be easier when the foundation is complete. I’ve got so many roles to play, in and out the public. I can’t rest because I’m told to. I have to plan for these things. As long as I can breathe I can move and if I can move, I’m going to walk. If I can walk, I can run and if I can run I should be out there working. It will pay off in the end because it is soon over.” He slipped her hand back into his. “And I’ll rest as much as you want me too. I’ll protect you and then we can be somewhere safe.”

“I’m safe with you.” Her voice was hoarse.

“I want you even safer.” He whispered. “You and Sasuke and the girls and those idiots on the list. I want you guys to be safe and have the world and we are so close to that. Just a bit more work, a bit further and everything falls into place and no more worries but it is a dangerous road.”

“And I’ll be with you every step of the way.” She pressed a kiss to his head. “Sasuke will be protected too.”

That was why he loved her so much, she understood far better than anyone could. They had similar stories but while his past and sins drove him on his past hers- was better off never speaking about. A greedy man would try to keep it all but Naruto was not trying to keep. He was trying to heal and he was trying to protect. He was a man of sins trying his best to save the lost sheep he kept finding, it was kind of fitting.


End file.
